ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Rubrum
Sol's Ultra for the UltraFan Fight event. Appearance Rubrum, is an orange and red Ultra from U40, sporting a normal crest with the star shaped gem and color timer. He has flat purple oval eyes, and is covered in golden armor, along with the gold bands on the back of his head and bracers. He also has green crystals on his chest next to his color timer. In terms of build he is a large Ultra, muscular in form with a heroic figure. Personality Pending History An Ultra from U40, the youngest of five children Rubrum set out across the stars tracking the kaiju Genocide King, who slew his friend. Tracking the beast to Earth, he stayed and protected the planet, eventually avenging his comrade. At one point, he and other Ultras who protected Earth came into conflict with the Cosmic Phoenix, and managed to parlay a peaceful agreement. Since then he has taken up traveling and observing planets and cataloging their technology for reasons unknown to most. At some point he married an Ultrawoman from O-50 named Tempesta, who moved to U40 with him. Profile * Age: 13,000 years old * Transformation Item: Pendant, the gem resembles his color timer. * Host: Several * Family: ** Father: ** Mother: ** Siblings: *** Eldest Sister *** Older Brother *** Older Brother *** Older Brother ** Ultrawoman Tempesta: Wife * Body Features: ** Body Armor: Besides his natural Ultra Armor, Rubrum sports natural body armor all over his body. Besides protecting him from his enemies, they also soften the blows of some his wrestling moves. ** Gold Bands: The bands on his head, they allow him to gather energy. ** Color Timer: Like all U40 Ultras his color timer is star shaped, and changes from green to yellow to red. ** Star Mark: The star shaped crystal on his head. Techniques Fighting Style Rubrum fights akin to a boxer and a wrestler, using powerful punches, grapples, and throws. His fighting style often switches between a boxer and a pro wrestler. Techniques * Beam Attacks ** Planium Ray: A beam fired either by the cross position or L position. ** Planium Cannon: A charged punch that unleashes a burst of energy to destroy a monster. ** Planium Jab: Similar to Planium Cannon but the sphere is launched at the enemy. ** Planium Cutter: A hand slash, charged using his bracer. ** Platinium Edge: Using the gold bands on his head, he charged an attack fired from his crest. His strongest attack. * ESP Techniques: ** Shields/Constructs: Rubrum has a variety of constructs for his shields, from a simple barrier, to a box made of solid light and so many things in between. ** Planium Burner: A sphere with the properties of fire, setting what it hits ablaze. ** Freezer Ray: A freezing beam. ** Planium Especially: A full body pulse of energy. ** Ultra Multi Shot: A beam from his forehead crystal, it has multiple versions, causing damage, paralyzing the foe, act as a tractor beam, or electrify something. ** Ultra Slash: * Physical Attack: ** Rubrum Punch: A standard punch but the force ** Rubrum Elbow ** Drop Kick: A flying double kick, usually to somewhere vulnerable. ** Super Kick: A fully extended kick straight to the throat or some other vulnerable spot. ** Headlock: ** Sleeper Hold: A headlock from behind, it is strong enough to cut of the air supply. ** Frakensteiner: Rubrum grabs the foe with his thighs, and twists slamming, usually head first, into the ground and holding them. ** Diving Body Attack: A body slam, a high speed body slam, which is usually enough knock out a kaiju and cause a small earthquake. Hence why he rarely uses this attack unless in a remote location. ** Front Supplex: Rubrum grabs the enemy with both hands in a bear hug and tosses them over his shoulder and slams them into the ground. ** Sherman Supplex: Rubrum grabs the enemy by the leg and head, holding them up in the air, before falling back and slamming them into the ground. ** Brainbuster: Rubrum hoists up the enemy above his head and slams them head first into the ground. ** Ultra Whipper: Rubrum grabs a for by their arm and leg and throws them that they spin in the air. ** Power Bomb: ** Piledriver: Rubrum grabs the upside down enemy in the air and slams them head first into the ground. ** Lariat: Rubrum slams his arm across the enemy's head, stunning them or even knocking them out. ** Superman Punch: A frontal punch after flying or jumping at the enemy ** Elbow Drop: Self explanatory ** Diamond Cutter: Rubrum jumps and grabs the enemy's head, using his weight to bring them. Trivia * Ironically his name means red, because Sol forgot he was red and orange when coming up with a name. He still decided to go with rather than Hector since he had already started this page. * Rubrums wrestling moves come from a book on wrestling moves. Yes, those are actually names of wrestling moves, just changed a bit for use by an Ultra. Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraFan Fight Category:Fan Characters